A Winter Day
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: OneShot.Bella POV. First snow fall in Forks and Edward takes Bella and his family out into the snow for a funfilled day.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer.  
Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken me soooo long to post anything new. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys!! And yes, I have another story already planned. I'm all about requests :) So go for it. I hope you enjoy!!! Comments?!?

* * *

Bella: _**

I was so happy to see snow.

It hardly ever snowed in Forks—but with white all over the forest, Forks was transformed into a new magical place. A place I almost didn't even recognize. Edward played with a strand of my hair as we both stood at the window, admiring the coverage of the snow over the ground, the house and the trees. I was finding I loved the sight of white covering the dark brown of the bark.

"It's so beautiful." I breathed, taking in the bright sight.

I was so glad that Forks High School had let out. I wanted to enjoy this.

"Have you ever had a white Christmas?" I looked at Edward in disbelief. "What do you think?" I answered with a half of a smile.

"Snow is magical." Edward smiled, glancing at me. "Defiantly bright, almost like you, in the sunlight." Edward laughed at my comparison. "Do you want to go sledding?"

I looked at Edward confused.

"You want to go play in the snow?"

"Why not? We'll get Jasper and Alice to tag along." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright. But don't forget Rosalie and Emmett." Edward looked a little shocked, but laughed and nodded. "Alright."

I moved away from the window and glanced into my closet, hardly containing my excitement. I slipped on a long sleeve shirt and a sweatshirt, and grabbed my warmest jacket and hat. Edward laughed, giving me a beautiful smile, and slipped gloves on my hands. "You'll stay warm for a while."

Edward and I went down the steps and tried to sneak past Charlie—but he stepped in front of me, confused.

"Are you going to brave the snow?"

I laughed and nodded, taking Edward's hand in mine.

"We'll be back later Dad." I said, moving out of the house quickly—dragging Edward behind me. Alice was already standing next to their car with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice smiled at my shocked face. "Something told me to come here." She laughed and opened the door.

"Hop in."

I felt like a child, the snow dancing around all of us. They were sparkling as bright as the snow surrounding us. We were so deep inside the forest that it didn't matter who was sparkling.

I never knew that winter could be so magical…until that moment…because it was with them. Edward pulled my hat over my head and laughed as he say my lack of breath after sledding down the side of the hill with Jasper.

"Are you cold?"

I shook my head. My body was too numb to feel anything but the enjoyment of being with all of them in the snow.

"Your cheeks say otherwise." He said, touching my face. My skin must have been cold, because his cold hands felt warm. I sucked in a breath—my mind began to circle with questions and thoughts…wondering what he must have been like when he was human; warm…

Alice tugged on my arm, dragging me back toward the sled where Jasper was waiting.

"You're enjoying yourself way too much." I giggled, looking at Jasper.

He gave me a friendly smile and patted the spot in front of him.

"Trying to be human for you is fun."

The crunchy sound of snow beneath my feet, and the open bitterness of cold in the air felt so new; liberating almost.

I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me back into the snow. I soaked…wet from sledding and snow ball fights. Jasper and Emmett were busy building a fort while Rosalie and Alice were trying to avoid the huge snow ball fight going on between the boys.

"Are you cold?" He asked, glancing at me concerned. I shook my head again.

My body felt warm, numb…maybe even wrinkly from the snow melting on my skin, but I really didn't care. I didn't want this moment to end.

"Do you want to go back home?" I spread out, extending my arms and legs deep into the thickening snow.

"Are you crazy?" He laughed and turned on his side; his fingers found their way beneath my chin. I could taste him in the air, even though he was so far…yet so near.

"Edward…" I whispered, learning toward him. His eyes suddenly became dark—a golden warmth and his lips were on mine.

If I had been cold before, my body was on fire now. I closed my eyes, enjoying his stony, cold lips on my own cold lips. He felt warm compared to my own lips.

Edward pulled away just as a large snowball fell on the both of us.

"Cut it out, you two." We heard Emmett shout with a chuckle.

"Save that for later." I blushed for a moment—quickly tucking away my embarrassment and picking up a chunk of snow and throwing it at him.

"It's war now, Emmett." I laughed.

* * *

Edward tucked a stand of wet hair behind my ear.

"Warm and toasty now?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded and cuddled as close as I could—as close as Edward allowed.

My afternoon with Edward and his family had been so fun, but after an entire afternoon of rolling in the forest, Edward had to tear me away from the snow, the fort war and drove me back home.

"You're only human, Bella. You could catch a cold."

I found myself pouting as he drove everyone back—dropping his family off first, and then making it to Charlie's house.

Charlie wasn't pleased to see my wet jeans and soaked gloves, and pushed me off into the hot shower. When I escaped the steamy bathroom and into my room, Edward was waiting by the window.

He wrapped me up in my blankets and then laid down on top of them, like he always did. He was so afraid of making me cold.

"Edward…" I whispered, trying to keep my heavy eye lids open. He smiled, watching my difficulty. "Just sleep, Bella. You've had a long day."

"I love you." I whispered again. I knew he already knew this. I knew he knew I loved him. I had the strangest urgency to tell him.

"And I love you too, Bella." He whispered. "Now sleep…"

He kissed my forehead and I tucked my chin into his cold shoulder—he reminded me of snow.

The comparison made me smile, and with that…

I fell asleep.


End file.
